new_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregory Savor
History He has a speckled past, filled with Crime and Betrayal. His father taught him to swindle, while his mother tried to make him proper, But failed making him only more skilled at twisting words. But this was nothing compared to what he learned once he became Property of a bunch of theives and thugs. They taught him pain and suffering, but with it guided him to use the shadows, how to lift items and pick out a mark. Forced to either steal or die, soon became to kill or be killed, but he had his ways become more proper, he made people want to trust him and made them vulnerable till he could strike. After finishing the last of those who wronged him he wandered. For five years he was last and unsure, till he found a new purpose. Taking in lost children and giving them a home, it seemed kind but he merely used them as he does all. Now they still follow the man who saved them not realizing how much blood has stained his hands. A man of mystery and a wicked grin, he works from the shadows as your Darkest friend. Appearance Wears mostly worn and baggy clothes to conceal finite movements. Even with a more ragged look he keeps his face well kept properly and holds a fierce gaze upon his mark. His skin has a healthy flush and kept from blemishes, though on his body their a small cuts and claw marks. He wears a small Pendant with a bizarre symbol with a eluding purpose. Personality He keeps a warm personality and welcomes people with open arms, but seems to hide many secrets behind his smile. He carefully picks out his targets and plans for as many possibilities as he can, usually taking his plans too far for others taste. But even with his planning he carefully guides others to make them Benifical. Loves He has a fine love for Expensive drinks, and the pleasures of the body. Often he finds himself lost in precarious situations do to his infatuation. If needing to lay low he enjoys a nice romance novel or a game of chess to challenge himself against others. Fears He has a fear of Paladins and Churchs, men of god often bringing more suffering than what they hunt, He cannot bring himself to trust their kind. Hobbies He often Reads when not plotting, But finds himself Gambling and tricking people of their funds even more often. But his best past time is at a bar with some lovely Maidens. = Family He grew up a only child of a merchant and a farm girl. His father took his mother from ger home travelling with her after he was born, as he got older his father taught him tricks to get what he wanted and weasel his way into deals. But his father got in with the wrong crowd ending with him and his mother getting enslaved and his father killed. Luckily he made quick use of his wits as a thief but his mother was beyond saving, and was lost later. Friends Friends are but too fleeting when you work in the underworld. But he has Four Childern ever Following. Enemies Only enemies left are unhappy husbands Aspirations He plans to form a family, but not one of blood. He plans to form a guild of theives and cut-Throats to shape and mold them into experts to control the underworld. Category:RPC